Desde los 11
by fermonterob
Summary: ONE-SHOT Ron-Harry. Situado en las Las Reliquias de la Muerte (Momento perdido) La clase de amistad que todos quisiéramos tener. La nobleza de Ron. El corazón de Harry.


¡ **Hola!**

 **Esto es un poco diferente, para empezar porque es muy corto. Y en segundo lugar porque no es Romione (bueno un poco). El punto es la amistad Harry-Ron.**

 **Ron es un gran personaje, demasiado valioso e importante para mí. A veces me indigno de que en las películas no siempre mostraron su lado noble como sucede en los libros. Y de que no se le de la importancia que merece. Luego JK rompió mi corazón con su declaración de Hermione no se hubiera quedado con el.**

 **En fin, en mi mundo jamás ha dicho eso, esa entrevista n'existe pas.**

 **Espero que les agrade un muy pequeño momento perdido después del regreso de Ron (si, otra vez) enfocado a esa amistad que me parece fabulosa y me emociona mucho.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **DESDE LOS 11.**

Harry. Ron

Ron. Harry

La mirada verde y la azul chocaron y se cuestionaban sin hablar.

Hermione los acababa de dejar ahí parados sobre la nieve después de que Ron relató como había sido regreso. Ella parecía muy molesta y dolida.

—Ha a aarry...¿Qué qué voy a ha aacer?—preguntó Ron con la voz temblorosa y entrecortada. Sonaba más preocupado que cuando los hijos e hijas de Aragog aparecieron en el bosque prohibido en segundo año. Aunque lo único que agradecía el pelirrojo era que ya no tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos hacia Hermione con su mejor amigo, puesto que cuando destruyeron el horrocrux salieron a relucir.

—Ella me odia ahora— continuó Ron tragando saliva.

—Ron para serte sincero no creo que Hermione pueda odiarte y si te sirve de consuelo, ella siente lo mismo que tú—respondió Harry al momento en el que sintió una ráfaga de viento helado estamparse en su cara.

—Pero ¿Eso de que sirve? Los abandoné Harry, creo que esa es razón suficiente para odiarme — respondió Ron entre balbuceos apenas entendibles.

—Bueno—Harry suspiró y encogió sus hombros— Entonces creo que debes decirle lo que sientes, si quieres que se calme.

Ron lo miro como si estuviera loco.

—Anda ve y dile lo que sientes por ella— continuó Harry. Su tono de voz hacia parecer que aquello que estaba diciendo fuera lo más obvio y simple del mundo.

—¿Estás demente? no puedo hacer eso.

—¡Por supuesto que puedes! ¿Piensas seguir así toda la vida Ron? o ¿Acaso quieres que venga de nuevo Krum o McLaggen a quitártela? ¿Eso quieres?— Harry sonaba más indignado que gentil.

—Ni la gárgola búlgara, ni ese pedazo de Troll de montaña volverán a acercarse a Hermione— Respondió Ron con lo dientes apretados y los puños cerrados.

—¡Vaya! Pues eso espero— dijo Harry levantado sus brazos y dejándolos caer sobre sus muslos —porque te ponías insoportable cuando ellos estaban cerca de ella y créeme que si lo hicieron fue por ti Ron. Ambas veces fue porque tú prácticamente se las entregaste— llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decir aquello, pero jamás se había presentado la ocasión. Además Ron nunca antes había hablado de sus sentimientos.

El rostro de Ron ya no lucía chispeante de rabia como cuando escuchó "Krum" y "McLaggen" ahora se había tornado sombrío.

—¿Crees que no lo sé amigo?— Yo pude haber llevado a Hermione al baile, yo pude haberla acompañado a la fiesta de Slughorn, yo pude...hacer mucho— su mirada estaba clavada en la nieve.

—¿Y aún así no crees que es hora de hacer algo?— preguntó Harry insistente, con su mano en el hombro de su amigo pelirrojo, tratando de conseguir que lo mirase.

—Amigo, estamos en guerra, no creo que sea el momento para confesarle a una chica que la amas— Ron había dicho esto porque se sentiría egoísta; el pensando en romance mientras su amigo tenía una importante misión que cumplir y necesitaba de el.

—Creo que es el mejor momento para hacerlo— Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa en cuando Ron lo miro, este le devolvió la sonrisa, en la misma pequeña dosis que Harry se la había dado, pero no se resistió a hablar.

—Siento haber roto mi promesa de acompañarte y haberme ido...Pero aquí estoy para enmendar mi error. Hasta el final compañero. Amo a Hermione. Si. La amo, pero no es correcto, no en este momento— Parecía que Ron había ganado madurez al hablar de esa forma, mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de su amigo.

Harry lo miró con infinito agradecimiento y en su rostro poco a poco fue dibujándose una amplia sonrisa.

—Nunca sabremos cuando será nuestro último día ¿Sabes? Si Ginny estuviera aqui y yo estuviera en una situación similar a la tuya, créeme que no perdería el tiempo— Había dicho esto como si fuera algo tan casual, mientras se frotaba las manos con las manos para mitigar el frío.

—¡Hey Potter! Cuidado con lo que haces con mi hermana. Creo que eres la única persona que me gusta para ella, no hagas que me arrepienta— Ron había dicho esto dándole un ligero puño en el brazo.

Harry sonrió aún más. Había dado en el clavo.

—Jamás nos verías, no dejaría que lo hicieras y es lo exactamente lo que quiero que tú hagas con Hermione porque créeme que no quiero ver cómo se devoran—finalizó haciendo una mueca de asco.

Ron sonrío —Como si eso fuera a pasar...aunque no estaría mal—dijo el pelirrojo levantando las cejas y sonriendo de lado con la mirada perdida hacia las copas de los árboles.

—¡Hey Weasley! Cuidado con lo que hablas Hermione es como mi hermana.

—Pues ahora estamos a mano compañero.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo mirando alternadamente los ojos del otro y la nieve pero casi al mismo tiempo los atrapó la seriedad.

—Ron— habló Harry— Tu también eres como mi hermano y creo que nunca te lo agradecí.

—¿De qué hablas? No tienes que agradecerme — Respondió Ron extrañado.

—Es que —Harry titubeó— Has compartido todo lo que tienes conmigo, tú casa, tú excelente familla, la deliciosa comida de tu mamá y encima de todo has tenido que dejar todo, aún siendo sangre pura, te escondes con nosotros alejado de ellos... Eres...Eres una gran persona Ron.

Gracias — Ambos volvieron a combinar la mirada.

—Y si en verdad alguien puede hacer feliz a Hermione eres tú, solo ya no seas tan cabezota.— termino Harry sonriendo.

Ron se acercó y le dió unos palmadas en la espalda.

—Es nuestra familia hermano. Puede que no tengas pelo rojo, pero eres uno de nosotros. Tu causa es justa, por eso te apoyamos. Y si tengo que estar en medio de la nada, alejado de ellos con alguien agradesco que sea contigo y...con Hermione—Cuando mencionó aquel nombre sus orejas se confundieron con el color de su cabello— Ellos nos están esperando, saldremos de esta... Y volveremos ... A nuestro hogar.

Harry tenía mucho tiempo de no sentir real felicidad, las palabras de su amigo parecían suturar las heridas que había en su corazón. Tenía los ojos aguados al igual que Ron, el cual después de también dedicarle una sonrisa soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda

Harry lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que se detuvo y se volvió hacia el

—¡Hey! Estaré vigilando donde pones las manos Potter.

Los dos sonrieron como cuando eran unos niños, como en las Navidades juntos, en los juegos de quidditch, en las innumerables partidas de ajedrez o como cuando salían de algún problema en el que se habían metido.

Por un momento se vieron como cuando tenían 11 años.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
